


Si vis pacem, para bellum. - If you want peace, prepare for war.

by Beastkind



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward First Times, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV, Partners in Crime, Plot, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, but not long, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: When Nero comes home from school, he finds his whole life in ruins. There are corpses and blood everywhere in the house and there is no trace of his adoptive siblings...Then there is the mysterious metal suitcase in the bank and the strange man with the white hair. What does all this mean?Will he find answers to all his questions, will he be able to face his new life? Or would he want revenge for his siblings, who were the only thing left in his life?
Relationships: Credo & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Si vis pacem, para bellum. - If you want peace, prepare for war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nero comes home from school, he finds his whole life in ruins. There are corpses and blood everywhere in the house and there is no trace of his adoptive siblings...
> 
> Then there is the mysterious metal suitcase in the bank and the strange man with the white hair. What does all this mean?
> 
> Will he find answers to all his questions, will he be able to face his new life? Or would he want revenge for his siblings, who were the only thing left in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [FuckboiNero](https://twitter.com/FuckboiNero), from Twitter, for this excellent idea for Danero. I wanted to write something in that direction anyway, now it happened earlier than expected.  
> I owe further influence on this fanfic to Jon Wick, he's just such a badass. So whoever has seen the films will probably recognize some influence from them.
> 
> I also apologize in advance that some things may not be quite so correct. Be it police work or other circumstances. My knowledge of this is also limited, but I try to do my best.
> 
> Furthermore, like some of my other stories, the story will slowly build up, but as always, it will gain momentum.
> 
> Nero is 15/16 years old at the start  
> Dante around 34/35 years  
> Lady eternal 29 years  
> Nico 23/24 years  
> Trish in her thirties (details unknown)
> 
> Further information will follow.
> 
> And now, have fun reading!

When Nero turned into the street where his home was located, he didn't suspect anything bad. Rather, he was happy that he had no more lessons today in his school. He just kept on heading for the small family house with the small garden behind it, having lived with Credo and Kyrie for several years. The three of them had previously lived in a different house, but they had moved because no one could stand it anymore, in the old family house. They tried to start over and now when he unlocked the door to their new home, Nero immediately noticed that something was different then usual. A strange metallic smell all over in the house that almost made him choke up his lunch.

  
"Credo? Kyrie?" he called and he noticed how panic was swaying in his voice. Where was his family? When he got to the kitchen he saw bodies lying there and there was blood everywhere. He quickly climbed the stairs, when the living room didn't look any better and almost tripped over his own feet in the process.

"Where are you?" he screamed now in panic and stormed into the bathroom, the first room to the right of the stairs. There, too, he saw a body lying, a bloody smashed head, and he put his hand over his mouth, swallowed and went to the next room. Credo's room, totally devastated as if someone had been looking for something. He saw no blood here, but there were still two rooms left, his room and that of his adoptive sister. He went into his room, that didn't look any better than Credeo's, only here was another corpse lying over his bed. Why were there dead people everywhere? What were they looking for?

"Fire! Fire, the house is on fire!" someone called from outside and he looked out the window. Had he not noticed or why was the whole lower floor suddenly on fire? He had to hurry, he ran to the last room, pushed the door open and there were corpses again. Where was his brother and sister? Were they downstairs, maybe in the basement?

Something had been there, with a wet cloth over your mouth that way you could survive longer in the fire ... he remembered his teacher's words darkly from a fire drill. He quickly ran back to the bathroom, grabbed one of the towels, wet one in the sink, and ran downstairs with it, holding the towel to his nose and mouth. Nero ignored the increasing heat in the house, he had to find his family, they were both the only thing he had left! At last he found a way to the cellar through the flames, the door was wide open. As fast as he could he ran down the stairs and down there he saw Kyrie lying and Credo. Credo had wrapped themselves protectively around Kyrie.

"Nero, what are you doing here?" Credo's grumpy voice. These were the last words he heard before a shot went off, burning pain in his chest and he only saw blackness in front of his eyes and passed out. Hadn't there just been three of them in the basement? Had one of the black-clad men he'd seen all over the house been down there? All questions that went through his head before he gave himself up to the blackness. It was too late for everything anyway.

Next, Nero woke up with a headache and pain in his chest in an unfamiliar sterile room.

"He wakes up." spoke a female voice. Nero wanted to just go back to sleep, but now that he was awake, his body wouldn't allow it, his head was racing. Slowly he forced his eyes open and blinked.

"Urgs." he brought out hoarsely and then had to cough. His throat felt completely rough, what happened?

"Quiet, take a slow breath in and out through your nose, Mister Gataki." said the calm sounding voice and slowly stepped into view. A blonde nurse and next to her stood an older man who was undoubtedly a doctor as he fixed Nero, eyed him.

"Nice that you are awake again, you inhaled a lot of smoke. Nurse, something to drink for the young man." Nero just closed his eyes again, why smoke? ... His head didn't want to make any connections.  
Suddenly he remembered his house, there were corpses everywhere and then his brother and sister and he was shot. With a jerk he tried to sit up and was only prevented by the doctor who pushed him back.

"It would be advisable if you lie down, do you know how lucky you are? The bullet missed important organs, that's the only reason you're still alive." the doctor instructed him and Nero capitulated. Gave up his resistance, his strength had deteriorated rapidly anyway.

"Here some water to drink." friendly words from the nurse as she held the glass to his lips and he slowly drank from it.

"Better?" she asked and gave him a smile, he nodded.

"My sister ..." Nero coughed again, but he just had to ask the question.

"My brother ... are they both alive?" The nurse looked away from him and the doctor was the only one who held his gaze.

"You were the only one who could still be saved. I can tell you that much, everything else you have to discuss with the police." Nero wanted to refuse to understand the words, but when he noticed how his vision blurred and he felt tears running down his cheek, it was already too late.

"We're outside, press the red button, and a nurse or me will appear quickly. I'll talk to the police and tell them that you still need sleep. The police should come to you tomorrow with the questions. Try to sleep. We'll give you more sedatives if necessary, but your dose should be sufficient." with these words the doctor said goodbye and went out, followed by the blond nurse.  
Nero simply put an arm carefully over his eyes and let his tears run free.

"Cursed." he brought out tormented and just didn't know what to do next. How had his life taken such a turn in one day? Earlier he only took a math exam at school and now he was homeless and familyless. Just like he was before he went to the orphanage. If Kyrie and Credo's parents hadn't adopted him back then, he would still be on his own. Maybe it would have been better not to adopt him. If he had saved himself the pain that tormented him now. Who knows if it wasn't his fault that he was alone again? The black men who had been everywhere in the house, he had to ask the police about it tomorrow, he wanted to know everything. But now he rolled carefully on his side, pulled his legs up and made himself very small, he just gave himself up to the sedative, he just wanted to sleep. Just suppress everything for a few hours...

Nero woke up the next morning for the doctor's morning visit. The doctor checked his values and Nero just nodded off everything, he didn't really feel like anything. He found the breakfast tasteless, but ate it without resistance. His head was still spinning around the black men and what became of his adoptive siblings. He really hoped the police could answer a few questions and finally there was a knock on the door.

"Ah you're awake, very good. Inspector Cooper, I'm in charge of this case, Mister Gataki." the man introduced himself. He looked like Nero thought he was in his mid-forties, smaller than his size and definitely not that sporty. But he could be mistaken, but it didn't really interest him either.

"May I sit?" asked the inspector and sat down next to him on the bed and took out a small pad and pen.

"I would like to hear your perspective on what happened yesterday. If you would be so kind and tell me?" asked the man and Nero nodded and told him slowly.

"The men in black, you say they were lying around all over the house, already dead?" Nero nodded, drank some water, his voice had almost failed at the last words of his story.

"You must have questions for me too, just ask me." said the inspector kindly and Nero finished the glass, put it to one side before clearing his throat.

"The fire? My siblings ... they were there too. I ... I can't have survived alone." Nero stuttered and ran a hand through his hair that reached to the nape of the neck.

"Let's start with the fire. Industry accelerators were definitely used. If your adoptive siblings were still in the house, unfortunately there is nothing left of them except for ashes. If the fire department had come a few minutes later, it would be the same with you." Cooper explained and Nero looked at his blanket and just stared at it, clawed it with his hands.

"But how, I was in the basement, I was shot, how can I survive but not the two?" Nero didn't understand, he just had to shake his head and try to think.

"But accelerator, does that mean it was an assassination attempt?" Nero looks back at the older man who slowly nodded.

"At least we are guessing so far. We have not yet come to a final conclusion, the investigations are still ongoing. But with what we have found so far, we are assuming it. Since you only barely survived ... I will put men at the door to take care of your safety. " the inspector explained and Nero just nodded again.

Murder. Who had something against their family? Credo worked hard for the three of them to get something to eat on the table, he and Kyrie went to school and on the weekends he carried out newspapers in the mornings to supplement his pocket money and the family budget. Kyrie sang along in the church choir, he didn't understand any of this ...

"I'll say goodbye now, if you can think of anything else. Here's my card." Cooper said and handed him a small business card which Nero accepted with trembling hands.

"The doctors are good here, they will take care of you." Friendly meant words, a hand that was briefly comforting on his shoulder before the man went out the door and left Nero alone with his thoughts.

Two weeks later Nero was released, his gunshot wound had healed well and apart from that it was still a bit sensitive, Nero was fine. And there were no incidents so that he no longer needed police protection. Now he had to get used to coming to an orphanage again until he was of legal age. Nero would like to avoid that, but since the house had burned down completely, he didn't even have a place to return to. He didn't even have his own clothes or money, so he had no choice. Nero rubbed his forehead, sighed as he put on new clothes that his new guardian had brought him a few days ago. At least the woman had been nice, she wanted to help him with all the documents that were still to come. In addition, the testament should also be read out later that day, until now it had been postponed because he was in the hospital. Testament, he couldn't get used to the idea. Even when he spoke to a psychiatrist in the hospital, he doubted his siblings were dead. The therapist blamed his recent loss and rejection and prescribed medication for him. Maybe he really struggled with it, but medication? He really didn't feel like doing that, he would be fine without it.

  
Maybe he really didn't sleep that well the last few days since he didn't have any pain medication and everything, but that didn't mean he would resort to medication!

  
"Ah you're done, perfect!" His new guardian stormed in and stopped a few inches from him. Nero quickly closed his pants and pulled his shirt over them.

"Just finished." he grumbled and the woman simply nodded, sipped on her coffee which she was carrying in one hand and looked at him carefully.

"Ready? The other children know that you are coming, you even have a single room. But first the testament reading was correct?" Nero looked at the clock, nodded.

"Yes." the dark haired woman just nodded again and let him stand, just went ahead. Nero quickly collected his few belongings that he had with him. His wallet, watch, and headphones before he ran after her.

Nero felt quite alone at the notary when he sat in front of him, his guardian was outside and would be waiting for him in the car. She thought he was big enough for it and somehow he was grateful to her for it.

"It's been a long time since we met." the old man greeted him and Nero nodded, the last time he saw the man when Credos and Kyries parents had died in a traffic accident.

"It's really tragic to see you here again. I would have wished for better things for you. Mister Credo Gataki, however, has made provisions in case something should happen to him. The property that passed to him from his parents and to you two children, he had administered for you until you came of age. Now that only you are left, the entire property goes into your hands." said the notary and Nero swallowed, at least something good in the whole misery.

"Just a few months ago, Mister Gataki had made a change to the will. This key is used in a locker in the main bank of the city, unfortunately I can't say what's there. He just sent me the key and the place where you have to go. But there was still something ... "

The notary got up briefly and looked through some files in the cupboard and came back with a small piece of paper.

"That was the key wrapped around, unfortunately I don't know how the numbers should help you, but maybe the bank will know what to do with them." Nero nodded and took both and put it in his pocket.

"I will take care of everything else, you will be informed again by letter about everything we have discussed here. I will also take care that the bank account is transferred to you, so that you can access it." After a few more consoling statements from the notary, Nero was also dismissed and he went out of the office.

"We still have to go to the main bank before I come to the orphanage. My brother has left something for us there." he explained to the woman who was smoking and inhaling the fifth coffee on the side. Wasn't too much coffee unhealthy? If he looked at the empty cans of energy drinks, not healthy...

"Sure, hold on, have to go there anyway. I have allegedly overdrawn my bank card and that can't be true!" Not even half an hour later, Nero was happy to finally get out of the car. The woman could drive like hell, he crossed himself briefly before he went to the bank with her. Nero had agreed with the women that they would meet again at the car, the other person would just wait. He was curious what was behind the key, but he would soon find out.

"Next please." it was also said and finally it was his turn at the counter.

"I would like to know ... um my brother left me the key and I would like to know what it is for." After starting again, he took out the key and pushed it to the man behind the counter.

"The password sir." the man replied and Nero stared at him with an open mouth for what felt like five seconds.

"I don't have one ..." he muttered and the man raised his eyebrow in disapproval.

"Whereby .." he mumbled on and took out the little piece of paper, read from it.

"14758349." The man got up behind the counter and came around to him.

"Please follow me sir." friendly, even submissive now the words as Nero simply followed him amazed.

Nero was taken to a small room, where the bank clerk left him alone. He would be waiting for him outside, afterwards he quietly left the room and closed the door. Nero stared at the pedestal on which there was a suitcase, the two things were the only ones in the room. Nero went slowly and carefully to the suitcase, he expected something bad that could happen right away. But nothing happened, not even when he got to the podium. Carefully he ran his fingertips over the heavy-looking metal container before slowly opening it. What he saw there made him widen his eyes.

"What the hell?" he escaped when he saw the gun and ammunition, what had his brother to do with it?

What had Credo done to make him need something like that? He also saw strange golden coins that were certainly expensive as they looked. Plus bundled chunks of banknotes? He felt like he was in a bad crime thriller. It had always been Credo who said they had just enough money. But if he saw the bundles now, he could live for months, and if he sold the golden coins even longer. He just closed the suitcase again, he didn't need any money at the moment, he would just deal with it again when otherwise.

Nero went as calmly as he could to the clerk who was still waiting for him.

"Everything to your satisfaction sir?" Nero blinked and nodded.

"Eh, if I want to leave this here ..." he started and the man nodded.

"As long as you want that sir, we will take care of it. Just bring the key with the password with you next time. Then we will be happy to take you there again, sir." courteous words and Nero simply let himself be led back into the entrance area of the bank. He said goodbye quickly and just went outside, lost in thought, when he was in the orphanage he had to think about a lot.

His guardian was waiting for him outside. "About time you came out, you look so pale, everything okay Nero?" He just nodded, it was just too much to put into words what he had just seen.

"By the way, you can call me Nico, everyone in the orphanage does anyway. Come on, let's go." she lit a cigarette as Nero noticed and he barely managed to buckle up when she pressed the gas pedal all the way down. Nero prayed that he would make it to the orphanage as he clung to the seat.


End file.
